


First Class: Imprint

by ArcheryGirl1101



Series: Paw Prints [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Animal Instincts, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Ears, Cat mannerisms, Cat!Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Secondary Mutation, Tail Antics, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: First Class Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: This is my version of  X-Men First Class, a few altered scenes here and there and Charles' has a minor concept change. Spoilers (about Charles) are in the TagsThis was an idea which wouldn't leave my head for a while and is finally being posted, hope all readers can enjoy.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Series: Paw Prints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Just a heads up:
> 
> This is not the Original opening I had in mind. My Laptop crapped out on me and of course I hadn't saved the Document yet so I lost everything. I'm annoyed, cause I got pretty far into it and liked what I had done. I worked from memory as best I could, it's longer than the first take
> 
> After I got over this Chapter I began to like this story again.
> 
> P.S. A lot of this was written at and beyond 02:00am and 03:00am so if I've missed a typo please forgive me.
> 
> I'll post this Chapter and the next, then wait to see how people react to this.

When Erik Lehnsherr first met the man who saved his life from the depths of the ocean he did not expect him to be a mutant, a telepath, of course... with some additional features; cat ears upon his now soaked brunette hair and... was that a tail? 

Erik decided not to think about that too much. He focused on his failure at capturing Schmidt, or Shaw, his Creator has once again slipped through his fingers because this man had chosen to save him from drowning.

Charles, as he had introduced himself offered him a blanket as a peace-offering, he was currently wrapped in one, mostly covering his torso and the back of his neck, hooding over his ears as well. Erik tried not to hold his gaze with them but failed miserably at being subtle.

"We you born with them?" Erik couldn't understand why he asked, he shouldn't care about them, about Charles, he should be getting off this boat and locating where Shaw's next move is going to take place.

"No, they developed during late childhood, a secondary Mutation under my telepathy"

Erik did his best to not continue to openly stare at Charles' extra features, but couldn't help himself. He wasn't alone. For two decades was sure he was the only Mutant in this world that wasn't Shaw. It was a strange concept to grasp, but he would protect it by any means.

"Why do you hide them?"

Charles wasn't quite sure how to answer that without sounding snobby or petulant "Normally I don't but they're not fond of the cold"

The wind proved confirmed Charles' words, ears twitching harshly and Charles hugging into himself for a moment. Erik almost found himself moving closer but halted the gesture before it began.

"Thank you for saving my life, Charles" Erik dropped the blanket into Charles' chest, it was the first time since his mother he had genuinely thanked anyone for something, he was ready to make his leave, he even had a speech ready, but something within those impossible sapphire eyes rooted him to his spot

"You're welcome, Erik"

The two faced the oncoming horizon together. Charles had forgone his protection too, allowing his ears and tail to breathe for a moment, his tail coiled loosely around Erik's right calf, no protest was given by Erik - he wasn't sure how to deal with the appendage attaching to him but thought better of attacking his saviour - Charles believed Erik to not lash out at him for being so bold to be a great feat, trust was already starting to build in Charles' mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The confrontation outside the CIA base was inevitable, from what Charles had gathered on Erik he knew he wouldn't be staying long, it was a miracle he had held out as long as he did.

"I'm sorry, Erik but I've seen what Shaw did to you, I've felt your pain..."

Erik had to hold Charles' focus, seeing the ears dipped slightly while the tail flicked occasionally, something about the word "Felt" didn't settle with Erik, Charles didn't deserve to know what Shaw did to him...

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything"

Erik expected little else for his answer "Then you should know to stay out of my head"

Charles explained he could dive into Erik's head, force him to stop what he was doing and keep him here, but he wouldn't. Charles took his moment to walk away. "Shaw's got friends, you could do with some" 

And the conversation ended as abruptly as it started. Charles' demeanour had shifted from facing Erik to leaving him, his ears returned to their usual height, his tail didn't convey much.

Erik stood his ground for a whole minute before he realised that he had lost this battle. Charles was right, he did need help for this, which was an aggravating thing to admit but he swallowed his broken pride, returned to his quarters and eventually slept after hours of internal debating whether or not he should get up and leave again, he was sure he would be met with Charles once more with those unnaturally blue eyes, he didn't have the strength to fight again due to tracking Shaw, keeping himself afloat while pinning Shaw down into the unknown submarine, then nearly dying a watery death to be saved by this selfless man and now riding off the bitter end of the verbal spar with Charles had left a completely drained Erik. 

He slept and almost missed his body's internal clock to embark on his usual routine, afterwards he searched for Charles, catching wind of his distinctive British accent talking to one of the CIA's suits.

Making his presence know Erik couldn't help but smirk at Charles' reaction, his tail increased speed, his posture obvious to avoid squashing his extra appendage and his ears had perked up, excited and surprised to see Erik had taken his advice. The German was amazed Charles had kept his word, staying out of his head and even being unaware Erik was still in the building.

Once it was agreed that only Charles and Erik would go out and find Mutants it was Erik's turn to witness his new acquaintance's powers.

Before that of course Hank and Raven were summoned, Charles had dove into his cat-side as he sniffed at Cerebro's hatch while his head twitched in nearly every direction taking in all this new discovery. It was endearing, though Raven said nothing she knew he brother's tells, he was delighted but nervous

He inspected the helmet, sniffing the item briefly, and entered the gap between the railing. He pulled the helmet down, unfortunately his ears had to fold over from the pressure. It hurt but Charles wouldn't complain

"What an adorable lab rat you make Charles" Erik broke their silence

"Don't spoil this for me Erik!" Charles reprimanded speedily

"What? I've been a lab rat, I know one when I see one" Charles held eye contact with Erik, seeing the regret and fear reflect from Erik's words, which hadn't meant to spill out but now they had. Nothing was said in return.

Hank readied Cerebro "Are you sure we can't convince you to shave you're head?"

"Don't touch my hair" Charles hissed, normally he wouldn't make these quickfire replies however he was scared, he had never branched his powers this far before.

Hank logged Charles into Cerebro. The bright light caused everyone bar Charles to peer. Then Charles had yelled out, after the light beamed full, his tail lashed out from pain, his hands white-knuckling the rail that Erik had leant away from. He forced a laugh to escape, with a smile, which felt and no-doubt looked like a grimace. Hundreds, no thousands of minds all connecting to him at once and expanding further.

Vaguely he caught wind of the clicking sound of co-ordinates being settled onto paper, and after five whole minutes Hank released Charles from the machine. His eyelids dropped, while he lurched forward on the railing Charles felt the helmet behind shoved off his head, allowing his ears to unfold. Heaven.

"Charles? Charles, can you hear me?" The voice was deep, laced with concern, Erik "Charles? What did that machine do to him?"

Hank was stuttering, which wasn't aiding Erik's anger

"Is he awake?" Hank's meagre response came

Charles' brows furrowed, he contorted his face in pain for a moment before he took control again, he had no clue what his extras were doing "Yes... I'm awake. It just took a moment to rearrange my thoughts. Next time, if at all possible would there be a way to ease my mind out of Cerebro?"

Raven pursed her lips at her brother, clearly in pain but she took to complimenting Hank. Erik stayed with Charles, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine" Charles relaxed his face, opening his eyes to glance at Erik and survey the room again.

"You have a cat's iris" Hank's statement broke through

"Sorry, what?" Charles panted, turning to see Hank much closer than he'd like in the moment, his tail may have wrapped around Erik's leg again, he wasn't sure.

"Your irises, I mean. They were round like a human's and now they are sharp, part of your mutations no doubt"

"Yes, I know" Charles snapped, much to Raven's annoyance, who tugged at Hank's arm to leave.

"Oh," Hank shifted "Alright. I'll get these coordinates to you as soon as possible

Charles made a mental note to find and apologise to Hank later but he'd had to recover first. His eyes were something he didn't often like talking about. It was something he couldn't always control, it was embarrassing

"Are you alright?" Erik repeated, for what felt like the dozenth time in five minutes

Charles nodded, his ears curving down, his tail had sagged between his legs however Charles lifted his chin, in joy. "All those minds, Erik. It's astounding"

"I'll take your word for it"

"I think I'm going to catch up on some reading before we begin our trip. I'll be in the library if you need me" Charles wouldn't deny the stumble in his step, however he continued as if nothing had happened. He was briefly aware that Erik followed him but kept a distance, not wanting to interfere. Charles was grateful for both.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first trip landed them in a large city. Moira had informed them, before leaving, that the CIA would need updates on each new recruit, only Charles spoke to Moira in return. Erik defiantly held his tongue with this woman. It wasn't personal, he just didn't like her, period. or the CIA for that matter.

After switching between driving and a little speeding they made it their first location in record time. Erik noticed that when Charles drove his eyes would flicker between round and cat iris when the light glared against them once in a while. Erik said nothing, but found it intriguing. Charles knew a heavy portion about Erik's life, so he'd have to learn more about this man soon.

Charles hadn't brought items to cover his ears and tail, which was a bold move given the idea of Mutants was still a brand new concept to the world, there were stares and mumbles however Charles ignored them with ease (and practice), it was Erik who gave his cruel death glare to ward anyone off.

During the few hours of daylight remaining Charles was being glared, insulted, one person dared to throw something at Charles, shouting and cursing about him, deeming him a freak. Erik nearly lost it if Charles hadn't intervened

That first night was a challenge for Erik, the luxury and wealth of the room made him feel suffocated. Charles took it in stride but knew Erik wasn't in the right mind space, without having to peak internally, so they decided to get some air.

Their walk was comfortably quiet. Erik was still bursting with questions to ask Charles but kept his composure about it

"May I ask you something about your ears?"

"Yes, of course. You never have to ask permission, Erik"

"Are they--?"

Someone grabbed Charles' tail from the shaft, yanking it hard causing a wounded noise to escape. The brute had rough, calloused hands that gripped both ears tight and pulled to the side, causing Charles to scream.

"Charles!"

"Come one, freak... show me what you got" The man loomed over Charles, shoving him into a wall, he bricks scrapping the skin and nipping the fur. 

"Get off him!" Erik's fist collided with the brute's jaw. Sending him to the ground, stumbling. A gun arose. Erik used himself as a shield for Charles. His control over metal was near-immaculate but he couldn't stop the gun from firing as a warning

Charles ducked, despite himself, his ears howling from the inside, he clamped his hands over them, which did absolutely nothing. His tail twitched like crazy, bristling.

Erik dealt with the man, how, Charles didn't care. "I was going to ask are they sensitive to sound but that answers my question"

Erik huddled Charles away from the man, back into the hotel "Are you alright?" He found himself asking that to Charles a lot, maybe the telepath was rubbing off on him.

Charles crouched down against the wall, his tail wrapped around himself.

"Charles?"

It was obvious that Charles was shaken up about the while ordeal, but given his ears were nearly vibrating from their movement Erik pulled Charles, to his feet and planted him on the bed, despite the resistance given. 

Charles curled in tighter on himself. Shaking with vigour. Erik stood behind him, unsure of how to comfort him, 'bedside manner' didn't exist in Erik's repertoire. He had no practice in the act but he wanted to help Charles. 

He should have taken into account Charles' mutation with his next action, he perched himself behind Charles, and placed a hand on his shoulder, Startling Charles into attacking him, he was pinned on his back, both arms twisted against his chest while the weight of Charles caused a difficulty in breathing, it was all forgotten about when Erik watched Charles' eyes, they were... glowing. Enchanting night-vision.

Charles ears were pointed upwards, back arched and tail raised to assert dominance in the situation, he snarled at his foe, he even had sharp teeth. Frozen a second later once realising who was under him and what he was doing, Charles scrambled and pounced off the bed to the outside balcony, locking the door behind him. Charles knew this was a fruitless effort against Erik of all people but he had just attacked this man, of course he was frightened of the consequences

Erik sat up, confused, but continued in his pursuit of Charles, opening the door as if the lock hadn't been put in place, he knelt by Charles who wouldn't dare look at him

"Charles? I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not angry at you either"

Charles still said nothing, turning his head away. Erik concentrated deeply, he didn't know how to deal with people, animals and Mutants in-between... then Erik remembered something Charles had off-hand remarked

**_"You like being petted?"_ **

**_"Of course. It helps me relax, calm and even keeps my telepathy from overwhelming me sometimes"_ **

Using this, Erik reached out his hand once more, cautious, and began to scratch behind Charles' left ear, finding that sweet spot that completely vexed Charles, the transition point between the ear and his head, an array of twitching settled over Chares' head, he scooted over to Erik and even began to purr. Charles' head folded upwards after a few moments "Erik?" He sounded small, unsure of himself.

"Feeling better?"

Charles took a breath, he could only hear a whisper of ringing now, at least that was out of the way... but, he had assaulted Erik, a man with fragile-glass trust at best. Had he broken it?

"I'm sorry, Erik"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Stop it. What you did was part of your instincts. Need I remind you that only days ago you saved my life, I don't intend on breaking my debt to you over something minor"

That caught Charles' attention "Debt? Erik, we discussed this"

"What part of you thinks I'll take no for an answer?" A dry statement

"A hopeful one," Charles' shot his head up, climbed upon a chair and stepped onto the thin steel balcony. The moon, in all its clouded glory shone above them, their beacon, Charles' point of focus.

"Charles!" Erik jolted to his feet, his knees heavily protesting the movement. He warped the barre's edges to loop around Charles' middle if necessary, he noticed Charles's eyes were still glowing, the iris still sharp and face filled with determination

"It's alright Erik" His voice sounded distant "I have this," Charles waved his tail fluidly "If my focus is in the correct mindset I have impeccable balance... I could leap from this balcony to the next rooftop if I wanted to" Crouching on the balls on his feet, his tail arching towards the sky to compensate while his elbows rested outside his knees, hands clasped together. Charles turned his head to face Erik, glowing eyes and all "You don't have to protect me"

Erik couldn't find proper words, Charles' poise... his actions truly sporadic if events like tonight had collided with something deep within him. Charles had mentioned his moods could dart from calm to outlandish in a blink of an eye but usually Charles had control. Right now, Erik wasn't so sure who was in charge of the situation.

Charles' gaze returned to the sky "It's getting late, or early depending on perspective. I think we should retire to sleep. I'll take the couch, the bed is yours. Do make sure you don't leave the railing in such disarray" Charles hopped off the balcony and retreated inside, his tail did linger behind him, latching and curling around Erik's ankle before following the rest of his body inside the room.

Charles splayed himself out on the couch "Goodnight, my friend"

"Friend?" 

Charles ears and tail shot up, along with a surge of energy "Wait! No, I mean-- I wasn't trying to--"

"Charles, it's alright. I'm just not used to such a word being associated with me. I've only known being alone in the world"

"But you're not" Came the quickfire response "Not anymore"

"I know. I'm thankful for that. Will you be alright?"

Charles nodded "Yes, I'll be fine. Goodnight, my friend"

Erik nodded in return, laying down on the bed. After a moment he fell asleep.

Charles watched Erik fall asleep, sighed and planted his back onto the couch cushions. His own mind was far to loud to sleep at the moment so allowed his inner feline to take control. He found interest in small things, the feel of the material beneath him, checking on Erik when he turned and began to prowl around the room, on two feet, he had some dignity like this.

His mind wandered, he wouldn't voice anything due to any sound mirroring a cat, knowing he'd lose all credibility if he were talk to the CIA with an astounding flourish of "Meow's" and purring.

Raven loved this side of him because Charles was more child-like, wasn't worrying about what people thought of him, he could act in a less-than-Human way and not be judged for it. There were times he grew incredibly restless, fidgeting with everything in the room, unable to sit or stand still for a nanosecond before scurrying off to find something to entertain himself. He climbed on furniture, even scaled a bookshelf once and proceeded to leap from the top of it to the couch, and proceeded to battle and chew a feather-pillow. Raven still teases him with feathers, they made his nose wriggle but he couldn't help it, there are fluffy and fun to play with.

He tested different surfaces under his weight, some work, others answered gravity's call but Charles landed elegantly on his feet... most of the time.

Despite his two natures Charles called himself a cluts. Yes, when he is drunk he balance is completely shot, tail and all be damned. He attempted to flirt with a passing fancy however he hadn't even said 'Hello' before he promptly splattered out of his chair. She laughed in amusement, Raven nearly fell off her own seat in hysterics, Charles lay on the sticky floor, ashamed of himself for two whole minutes, after stumbling back on his chair the woman was gone. 

Another time he was just spaced out, his telepathic headache wore the man out in leu of his thesis studies, he wandered around streets with no direction in mind. Raven had scouted him out, after hearing whispers of someone 'so high he dressed up as a cat', Charles was told he walked into three lampposts, tripped over himself twice and nearly cascaded down a set of concrete stairs.

Charles grew bored on the couch, sleep out of his grasp in this moment, he perched on the bed's far corner, unsure how to approach Erik knowing that Erik took being light-sleeper to his own level.

Sniffing in Erik's direction Charles determined the situation safe and crawled towards him, his ears and tail perching upwards. He hovered above Erik's face, his ears tilted to the right, his tail curled up and fluffed side to side while Erik continue to sleep blissfully.

Other Charles would know this is a dangerous game but Cat Charles... he saw no concept of danger, only what was in front of him. 

Once again steel eyes snap open, seeing a blur two feet in front of him called his own instincts, he grabbed the body and flung him off the bed, a yelp, sounding particularly feline passed him to the floor

Summoning all the metal within reach, his knife happened to be a part of it, he marched over the retreating figure. The lights were switched on without thinking, seeing Charles beneath him, confused and curling in to defend himself... Erik's deep regret must have broadcasted hard as Charles shook himself out of his cat persona "No, it's alright. That was my fault. I'm sorry, please put the knife away,"

Erik missed Charles' apology, only hearing 'knife' and 'please' he plucked it out of the air, returning it to his case without moving, he offered a hand to Charles which was taken, Erik needed little strength to lift the younger man to his feet

"Like I said, it's part of your instincts, some are just more cat-like"

Charles smiled, "Thank you for understanding"

"I think we both need sleep," Erik shoved Charles onto the bed, tossed some pillows between them to act as a pathetic barrier and flopped himself onto the other side. He was asleep before Charles could even question what was going on, not that Charles didn't appreciate the offer, it was that he knew the 'barrier' wouldn't work, when Charles slept he curled against people, or pillows... his tail did too. He hoped Erik wouldn't be too offended. Charles fell asleep in his space on the bed. 

The barrier didn't hold. Erik said nothing and Charles purred while he slept, Erik's long fingers carding through his hair.

It was the best sleep either had endured in a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pokes head out*  
> Do people like this? I hope so.  
> I didn't want to include the tag Cat!Charles until I was finished to keep the Spoiler / Change a surpise. Was that a bad move?
> 
> Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a forth Chapter because I finished the Story and feel accomplished.
> 
> Shorter Chapter this time,   
> Reactions from the Teens / Wolverine.

Angel had seen many things in her lifetime but two guys, one ( the older of the pair) who had given her a solid twenty dollars, Angel was fine with him and was impressed by his ability to move metal, his friend had faintly rolled his eyes at the snapping of the fingers, she wasn't quite expecting the other guy (the younger man) to have extras on him... she hadn't even noticed until the two of them lay comfortably on the bright rouge bedding inside the Private Room.

The young girl wouldn't judge about his appearance though, she had wings, plus she owned the ability to create projectile acid spit-balls. Pot calling kettle on that one if she were to call out 'Charles' after he introduced himself properly. Angel appreciated not being the only one in the room with showing extras in display, even if her work didn't know about it she didn't have to care any more.

* * *

Darwin had to adapt to survive, he barely looked twice at Charles, he was impressed with Erik's abilities and in return Erik had congratulated Darwin for surviving in the harsh conditions New York,   
Charles added that there was still a lot of optimism in there too, when Darwin wasn't looking Charles darted his tongue out at Erik, Erik pulled Charles' tail playfully

The conversation froze an annoyed hiss from Charles. Darwin and Erik laughed between themselves, restarting the conversation, Charles pouted but found the humour in his actions afterwards.

* * *

Getting Alex out of solitary confinement was tricky, the CIA had worked out the kinks and finally Erik and Charles were being escorted to Alex's cell.

Being told Alex preferred isolation sat pitifully in both elder mutants stomachs. Alex pulled an incredible face towards Charles and his features, "Seriously? I'd rather stay inside than be stuck with these two baffoons"

"Trust us, Alex. We know your powers can cause more trouble than they're worth but Erik and I are here to help you"

"Whatever" Alex barged passed them, being tailed by a guard to collect his things

"Astounding" Erik deadpanned, while rolling his eyes at Alex's attitude

"Be patient, Erik. He has no idea of his potential, he's scared of what he can do, that is only a front he puts on"

Erik shrugged, wishing he could smack Alex upside his head but would have to do with shoving his hands into his pockets. Charles' tail once again looped around his calf, Erik didn't question it, he didn't dare in case he offended Charles about it, but it did help keep the metallokenetic to keep his cool.

* * *

Sean, after his failed attempt at picking up a girl, didn't pay too much attention to two guys appearing behind him "You her Dad and Uncle or something?"

"No. We're like you, Mutants"

That got Sean's attention, he turned and spotted the pointed ears first, then the tail swishing behind the shorter of the two men behind him. His eyes bugged but then thought they looked pretty cool, he reached out to touch them, but the taller, angrier looking one stopped his hand with a firm grasp, returning it once Sean got the message.

"Hello, Sean. My name is Charles, this is Erik, we'd like to talk to you"

* * *

The gruff man sitting with his flannelled back to them, ready to continue smoking a cigar inside a bar had zero interest in their cause. He didn't even give Charles and Erik a once-over, uncaring. The "Go fuck yourself" reaction was enough for the pair to give up on this mutant to found someone else, someone more sociable, friendlier or even just said 'Hello'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time

Moira had to conclude the meeting with the CIA executives alone.

Erik was about to rant and rave about being excluded, he had been pursuing Shaw a hell of a lot longer than these people and deserved to know what was going to happen, however with a charming smile and coiled tail around his leg once again, Charles had successfully tugged Erik away, pulling out his portable chess set out from his bag once finding a suitable resting post.

They had finished collecting their team for this mission "Shall we, my friend?" Charles wondered, sitting down.

The pair sat on concrete stairs, overseeing the Washington monument, watching dusk pass them by. Charles sat low, almost laying on his side, his tail swishing around naturally, almost care-free while his ears bent to the right. Erik sat upright, with his legs in front of him. His back appearing stiff from the position. The duo played their game as dusk approached, something clearly on both their minds

Erik drove his point about Mutants being targeted, isolated, experimented on. Something he knew all too well but Charles wouldn't budge, he countered with Shaw, and the Russians being a common enemy to settle with humans. 

"For now" Erik concluded, bitter in his tone.

Charles shook his head, sitting up "Erik, this will end in our favour. The humans have no reason to suspect us superior to them, we aren't a threat"

"Listen to yourself. You've seen people's reaction to you, Charles. Humans fear what is unknown to them, disgusted by it. You shouldn't be naïve to the world, Charles. Humans will _never_ change"

Charles' face hardened, his tail flicked in anger, he stood up growling at Erik "I am many things, Erik. But I am not naïve. The humans can think what they like about Mutations but they shouldn't fear us" He abandoned the game and stormed off, leaving Erik reeling as well.

Erik made a quick swiping motion towards the chess set and it began to pack itself away. He repeated his words internally, the German had wished he hadn't used the word 'disgusted' towards Charles, that made him sound as if he was put-off by Charles' appearance, which has wasn't - quite the opposite in fact, and the word had also clearly struck a raw nerve. 

The German wouldn't apologise right away, it wouldn't sound truthful coming out instantly. Erik was left with his thoughts until Charles returned some time later, grabbed his possession and gestured for Erik to follow like an afterthought.

They were to return back to their base as soon as possible to locate Shaw in Russia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand corrected; two short Chapters.
> 
> I still have no clue if people like this Story or not,
> 
> A Review, whether good, bad or even one word would happily be accepted.

They made their silent apologies over the plane back. Erik had given a solemn expression, allowing Charles to know he was sorry for what he said. Charles gave a soft expression in return; forgiveness and a somewhat apology. He ceiled it when his tail, curled around Erik's calf and stayed there until landing. If he began to purr, well, no-one said anything.

"They aren't ready, Charles, they aren't trained" Erik argued as the trio approached their mis-fit team

"You'll be surprised, Erik. They are a remarkable group" Charles countered, an air of hope inside his voice, he was sure this work in their favour.

Charles ultimately ate his words the second they rounded the corner; Raven dancing on the couch was the first thing he noticed. His ears dropped in disappointment, his tail arched upwards in annoyance to drop into humiliation, Hank was upside down from the lights, Angel was flying around, Alex and Sean were attempting to break through Darwin's back armour with a chair, yelling at the pair to hit him harder with the shards of chair remaining and pool stick.

Erik tried not to project fierce anger into Charles' head so settled with a short sigh, his expression impassive.

"What are you doing?" A loud, unimpressed, Moira yelled "Who destroyed the statue?" She demanded to know

"Alex" Hank shot out without a second's notice, fear radiating off the young man.

"No, Havok" Raven interjects cheerily, grin on her face too.

Charles groaned internally, wishing Raven would quit while she was ahead.

"We have to call him Havok, now, that's his name and we were thinking, you should be Professor X," She pointed to Charles, who wished she would just stop "and you should be Magneto" She directed to Erik, who replied with a sarcastic "Exceptional"

Erik stalked away, as did Moira. Charles couldn't, he was far too angry to just leave without saying a word. His ears stood high while his tail arched against his shoulder-blades. Raven knew what this meant; he was pissed off at her and only her.

"I expect more from you" Her hurt expression was ignored but not forgotten, Charles didn't dwell on it. Shaw had to be detained in Russia by himself, Erik, the CIA and Moira. He'd make-up with his foster sister later.

How Charles had wished he had said something better the next day, he couldn't project that far across the world without Hank's machine, plus Raven didn't want her brother to touch her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip towards Shaw was miserable, in Charles' opinion. He and Erik, plus a dozen soldiers crammed into an uncomfortable truck was not an ideal way to travel. His tail fitfully pulsed, his ears buzzed after each bump on the road. If Erik hadn't been there to anchor him, an overstimulation would have been inevitable. 

"Use me as an outlet, Charles" Erik whispered "I won't hold it against you"

"No," Charles shook his head determined "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, I don't trust myself"

"Take my hand" Erik offered his left, something he didn't do often, unless revealing his numbered mark against Nazi's to murder.

Charles smiled, "Too many people," He mouthed, instead Charles looped his tail around Erik's waist and pulled him closer, which seemed impossible given the bench was tiny

"Better?" Erik hushed

"Much, apologies if I've invaded your space"

Erik gave Charles a dry expression "I think we've already passed that"

A knock on the panel behind them interrupted their moment "I'm so sorry, this wasn't on the map"

Charles peeked through, ears down while inspecting "Act completely normal, I'll handle the rest" He directed to Moira "Alright, everyone listen to me. Someone is going to inspect the van, do not move or react when they do. Trust me. They'll be completely oblivious to our presence" Charles stood, annoyed he had to uncoil himself from Erik but he compromised, curling and tapping his tail around Erik's hand. He held focus while determining what to do, he held onto the ceiling for extra balance and then the idea hit him!

The doors opened, the guard would only see an empty truck, it was easy to manipulate the mind of the unsuspecting solider, who was completely oblivious to multiple guns being pointed at him, while the CIA operative remained vastly confused but Charles didn't care. This was working.

Russian words Charles couldn't decipher were exchanged and the doors were ceiled. Releasing his breath Charles returned to his seat, tail folding behind Erik again, as the German patted his knee in accomplishment, smiling.

Once the truck stopped the soldiers left first allowing Charles and Erik a second alone, Erik brushed his hand past Charles' ear, which Charles leaned in to before Erik remembered why they were here

"Come on,"

Charles nodded, excitement rushing through him despite the dreadful nature as to why he was here in the first place. His former life of thesis revision, presentations and bar-hopping seemed so far away despite it only being about three weeks at best. So much travelling, so many people, where did the time go?

Finding their hiding spot, Charles was disappointed Moira lay between himself and Erik, meaning he couldn't keep Erik calm with his slight touch, nothing overbearing but enough to keep him centred.

After their first trip, it was established and approached about subtle touches only.

A helicopter landed, dropping off one assailant in white and left, it was a woman. Erik recognised her immediately

"She's a telepath, if I read her she'll know we're here. Let me try something else" With practice and unlocked range Charles dove into a guard's head, suppressing him while listening in on the conversation

"I'm sorry Mr Shaw couldn't make it, but he's... indisposed. But between you and me, I'm much better company"

Charles left a moment later, "Shaw's not coming" He informed the group

"The term 'mission abort' was set out by Moira, Erik did not appreciate that, ready to move. This led to Moira going on about the controversy of the CIA infiltrating such a building, ending with the question "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not CIA" Erik's smug reply came, he shot up and ran

"Erik? Erik!" Charles reached out, his ears twitched down in annoyance, he wanted to chase after his friend but exposing himself could lead to injury. He watched as Erik brutally handled the guards, barb wire, using guns to throw his enemies towards him, he cracked one in the face with his knee, which was thoroughly impressive to Charles, he jogged up to the door to catch his breath, that's when Charles knew he had to step in

"I can't leave him, I'm sorry" He dashed off as fast his legs could carry him, onlooking his attack was a mistake "For God's sake, Erik" He muttered as he encountered a man in agony "Be calm" He instructed in English, then again in rough Russian, also picking up "Forget my face" The man fell unconscious and Charles continued his search for Erik, bodies leading towards the man he cared about

"Erik?"

"Charles? What are you doing here?

"Helping you, as I said I would" Charles' response came between breaths, his head snapped to the left, ears twitching open "This way, I can hear them"

"You followed me?" Erik still couldn't grasp that Charles did this for him,

"Of course. I made a promise to you Erik and I intend to keep it"

Erik took the lead, hearing the gusts as well, both opened the door to see a man... playing with air? The noises he was making made both Erik and Charles curl their faces up with disgust, confusion and minor horror. 

Charles caught on "Nice trick" He sneered, upon seeing Emma Frost, so did Erik. They glanced at each other briefly before Emma stood up, releasing her power. 

The man fumbled before Charles forced his mind to sleep, he then attempted to gain control of Emma who had no shifted herself into her diamond form "You can stop trying to read my mind, sugar" A painful rejection zapped through Charles' head "You're never going to get anything from me while I'm like this" Her voice vibrated

She attempted to vault the table however both men bundled wither side of her and jammed her against the brass bedframe. Erik seizing control, holding her in place.

He was still reeling from the adrenaline, "Where's Shaw?" was asked and with no response he lashed out again, causing the bars to squeeze around her neck

"Erik, that's enough!" Charles warned,

Erik shook his head, pressing the bars further into her neck, the cracking of her shield heard clearly "Erik, that's enough!" Charles nearly screamed, ready to project remorse onto him but Erik let go, himself. Emma's diamond form dispersed in sync with the reclining metal

"All yours. She won't be shifting into diamond form again," Erik helped himself to a drink "If she does, just give her a gentle tap" Erik expanded his silent thanks to Charles as best he could given his dishevelled state, sat down and sipped the alcohol.

Charles knelt in front of her, seeing Shaw's plans piece by piece, nuclear strike, world war three, resulting in the near-extinction of the Human race and devoted mutants under Shaw's wrath, reeking havoc across the whole world, Charles' ears and tail stiffened at the concept

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma rhetorically questioned

"This is worse than we previously imagined. You're coming with us" Charles sent her into a force-full sleep

"What's wrong?" Erik wondered

Charles relayed everything he gathered from Emma, Erik's rage towards increased ten-fold "What should we do about her?" He seethed

"Take her back to the CIA, they'll know what to do with her, it's best not to have two telepaths in one room, would you mind?" Charles gestured to her clothes, draped over the chair, Erik rolled his eyes and covered her modesty. He closed the gap between himself and Charles, who was clearly shaken up about seeing Shaw's potential future 

"I'm not going to let that happen, Charles" Erik held Charles' wrists to check the younger man's pulse and to snap him back into reality, "We'll take down Shaw, together"

"Yes, but that's not all we have to worry about. Shaw, there's a reason he's not here... the children" Horror froze upon the telepath's face "Raven!" Charles sprinted off the room, leaving Erik to take Emma back to Moira who was angry but then terrified. They got back to a plane in record time, but it wouldn't be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles had become a restless nightmare to deal with on the plane and the car journey back. If he was honest with himself, it was guilt eating away at him. The last time he spoke to Raven, looked at her. It was all negative; disappointment, resentment, irritation... who knew what was going through her mind while they were under attack.

The telepath broke down because of it, he chose those kids, selected them to be a part of this little misfit team and left them vulnerable at the drop of a hat. What kind of Professor did that? What's kind of man does that to his fellow kind? What kind of brother does that to his sibling? How Erik could be anywhere near him astounded him

"Charles, calm down, I understand why you're upset because your projection is nearly flooring me but you have regain control of yourself!"

"No! I was supposed to protect them. Help them! Guide them to a better future!" Charles wished he could stand up, walk away but he was inside a car "Not abandon them to their death! Not to join the enemy because I didn't like them acting their age" Charles choked a sob, his eyes glowing in the dim light, his tail vibrating and his ears hung inside his hair

Erik observed his friend, reached out and held his wrist "We, not I. Do not shoulder the blame and guilt alone. Shaw has been my mission nearly all my life and I dragged you into this. It was the two of us who convinced the teens to join our group, not just you. It was my idea to go alone without suits, it was a group decision to leave them behind for Russia. I should have known that when our backs were turned Shaw would strike low, it's what he does to get results and it's working" He pulled over Charles' other arm "Look at me"

Sharp iris within impossible blues met Erik's steels, Charles made a slow blink and his forehead against Erik's "You and I are a team. We will stop Shaw together, with or without these kids, Charles. We will finish what we have started. Agreed?"

Charles nodded, causing his superior side kicking in, his eyes reverted back and he pulled away from Erik's hold. "Thank you my friend" Charles rubbed his face, ears drooping at the tips, while his tail flopped against his own lap. "I'll need to compose myself in time for facing them, so I'll be inside my own head. I'll keep quiet but if I, uh..." Charles half-gestured to himself. 

Erik inclined his head "I understand, Charles. I'll try not to destroy the car"

Charles breathed a laugh, something he felt he hadn't accomplished in a while "Given this is our only way in transport, that would probably be best"

Erik sat back, nodding in agreement, "Rest, Charles"

Charles dove into his mind, fixing things, finding old, happier memories of himself and Raven before he acted like an ass, scolding her for being who she was. Raven was young, wild and wanted to have fun. Charles could admit was uptight in certain ways but it was who he was, it came from his childhood, which he preferred not to think about. 

During his hours of silence Charles had curled his tail around Erik's waist and squeezed periodically, with his height advantage Erik managed to reach over behind Charles' right ear and scratch behind it, which did send out subconscious purring now and then, but Erik thought better to exploit Charles when in this mind set. It didn't stop him from brushing the mousy-coloured ear occasionally.

Once the CIA base was in sight Charles resurfaced. He wriggled in his seat, ready to open the door while the vehicle moved closer to his sibling. Erik may have used his powers to keep the doors shut, Charles being run over wouldn't have looked exactly add the this situation in any way.

Charles raced out the car, "Raven!" He called, hugging his sister tight, tail included. Erik a few paces behind him, watching the interaction, it sparked a memory, the last time he was held like that... was his mother, seconds before Shaw killed her. He froze that train of thought, hearing Charles telling everyone to go home, or to sanctuary. 

The result was a firm no, from Sean. The red-head spoke up, confirming that Alex wasn't returning to prison and every mutant was pissed about Darwin, they were ready to strike back, that gave Erik something he hadn't felt in a while, hope. Maybe Charles was rubbing off on him more than he thought 

"Darwin's dead, Charles. We can't even bury him" She mumbled

"We can avenge him" Erik spoke up, catching a warning in Charlesi eyes. His ears spiking up 

"Erik, a word" The pair moved a few feet away "They're just kids" He argued

"No, they were kids" Erik bit back, "Shaw has his army, we need ours"

Charles shook his head briefly, turning back to face the children he knew he lost this battle "We'll have to train, all of us"

"We can't stay here" Hank opened his mouth "Even if they re-open the compound, it's not safe. We don't have anywhere to go"

"I do" Charles confirmed. He excused himself, found Moira and persuaded her to confiscate a large vehicle and he could direct them to Westchester. His home, soon to be theirs and more.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Westchester was a mansion, was an understatement. Erik tried while all his might not to pull a baffled face, so decided to say "Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you managed, living in such hardship" An inside joke to himself

Raven swooped in, "It was a hardship, softened by me" Charles kissed her temple "Time for the grandee tour" The blonde female began spouting off every piece of Westchester she deemed note-worthy, which seemed like it was every tiny little detail. 

Erik tuned it out, following the group on numb legs. He despised comparing his life to Charles but there was a massive difference between them, everything was beginning to make sense about

Charles, it all rooted back to this house. It wasn't a home, Erik couldn't remember his, but this was a house, a shell, something was clearly being left unsaid, behind closed doors, between the floorboards... something was wrong, plus Charles had never been silent for long a period of time, even when inside his own mind muttered to himself but the nothingness coming from Charles worried Erik greatly.

All were given designated rooms, all spread out around the house. Alex, Sean and Raven all had rooms within arm's reach of each other, keeping a distance but not isolating themselves. 

Hank dove into an unused study, Charles swore the young man bounced with joy, seeing all this equipment, desk-space, untapped potential, even the coffee machine... Charles had to conceal a laugh, reminding Hank to return for dinner at some point.

Moira stalked off after Raven's ramblings leaving Charles and Erik together again, Erik could finally see through Charles' strain "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Charles' head flickered into reality, looking directly towards Erik "Did you say something?"

"I asked if anything was wrong, you seem uneasy"

"No" A sharp reply came "No, it's just... overwhelming to be back here, I recognise some corners of this house, others, it's like a distant memory" 

Erik wondered, if it was like this for Charles, how did Raven (when she first arrived) and the kids react, as if given a castle, which wasn't too broad from how Westchester could be described.

Night approached faster than the group realised. Moira kept to herself, Charles and Hank had vanished into studies, Raven was in a small gym, Sean and Alex were in their rooms, leaving Erik alone. 

He could feel the metal surrounding him, the steel beams within the walls, the pipes, trinkets in behind practically every door. He returned to his room, now that he actually looked around there was an exquisite amount of metal around him, on the second floor, all perspectives clear from his windows, and when he glanced outside he could see metal gates. He was placed in a specific area catered to him, Erik wasn't sure whether to be insulted or relieved. 

Sighing, Erik rounded his bed, which was far too large for a single occupant. For a second he considered just sleeping in his marshmallow of a resting chamber but decided against it.

Unsurprisingly he finds Charles in the library, perched on an armchair, his tail swaying mischievously while an unsuspecting Raven with her back turned 3/4 against Charles awaited his actions. Erik didn't have the heart to stop him, watching Charles pounce on his sister, resulting in natural-blue, chameleon skin appear with shocking red hair appear made it worth the wait "Charles! What the hell? Bad cat!" She scolds as she threw her book at him, squaring him in the shoulder blade. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Charles"

Charles pouted at her retreating back, Erik hid behind a shelf, as Raven transformed back into her blonde form "Am I safe to come out or are you going to leap at me too?"

The younger man laughed "No, my friend. She just wasn't paying attention to me, so I figured I could earn some of it, just not at the cost of a book. You can't sleep, what's troubling you?"

"You know I can't sleep yet you still won't dive into my head?" Erik made it sound obvious to the telepath

"I gave you my word, Erik. I would never search unless given permission. That way your privacy is kept--" Charles froze, a look of anguish flashed across his face before it turned blank

"Charles? Charles! What happened?" Erik clamped his hands over his friends shoulders, hoping to get him out of his rut

"It's Alex, he had wuite a nightmare projection... he feels so much guilt, pain, anguish, regret, sorrow. He wishes he could have sliced Shaw in half, Darwin would have been saved, Angel never would have left--"

"Breathe, Charles"

"Right," Charles went quiet "if I concentrate enough I can alter the dream, maybe just have the memory of them before the attack being shown on a loop" 

"If you think it's best"

Charles nodded, he tucked his head against Erik's chest, ears drooped in grief. 

Charles and Erik may have only known Darwin for a short time but they had connected during the long drive, they joked, Charles raved about Darwin's ability, his ears and tail animated all the way. Erik chuckled to himself about it while Darwin tried not to wide-eye stare at them. Charles insisted he could if it made him feel comfortable with the situation, Darwin attempted to make his powers imitate Charles at one point, it almost worked, more of a lion's roar than a meow though... Charles ducked behind the seat, ears folded and eyes wide. Erik coaxed him back properly on his seat. Eventually.  
Charles exhaled, bringing Erik back to the present "It's done, hopefully those should be enough to keep that kind of nightmare at bay, at least for tonight. I'll teach him control first. There's a bunker underneath this house, my step-father built it in the event of nuclear war, I could use it to Alex's advantage"

"Your step-father? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I'd rather not talk about him, Erik. Shall we play a game instead?"

Erik wanted to prod this topic, but he would be a hypocrite, Shaw was not a topic to breech, meaning Charles' family, besides Raven was off limits. That didn't Erik from guessing, what little was said and when either sibling were asked their tense body language and awful lies made it clear there wasn't many happy memories with this man. Erik hated him for it. Charles and Raven deserved nothing of the sort.

It reached deep into the night, two in the morning showing on the wooden clock cast a spell on both men, they resigned to their desire to sleep, Charles had to be dragged to a room that wasn't a study, it happened to be the room next to Erik's. The German may have thrown Charles on the bed but Charles made no protest, it was apparent how tired Charles was, his tail flopped between his legs, not attached to Erik in any way.

Erik slept until dawn peaked over the house. Somehow Charles was next to him again, Erik was sure he placed Charles next door but didn't bother to question it. He had to manoeuvre his arm from underneath Charles without disturbing him, an easy task with practice from their road trip, and got up for the day.

He decided to build a routine around this new training schedule for the children, he, Charles and (begrudgingly) Moira, would be in charge of teaching. Charles would take the lead, focussing on their powers, Erik would work on fighting, strategy and building stamina, Moira would be there for support for the children, updating everyone on Shaw, the CIA and worldly news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the Sequel to this Story, I have also started diving into a third part, Note - They are both shorter than Part One.  
> For the people that are liking this Thank you for the views and the Kudos.
> 
> Yeah, I am side-lining Moira somewhat, (it's not that I don't like her character) I just don't know how to use her in this story that would contribute. She will be around and her later scenes are incorporated.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles stuck to his word, taking Alex down the bunker for his first lesson with a mannequin - target practice. It wasn't successful but Charles learned the walls could handle what Alex was capable of. It took over an hour for the flames to be extinguished but eventually Charles was able to leave the room and find Sean.

Sean's first lesson, was brilliant, and disorientating. Moira wanted to see for herself and Charles couldn't say no, given she was part of this team. The glass and warped framework showed good progress. Charles' extra ears were screaming by midday but he had to continue. He located Hank inside one of the labs, already making himself comfortable which Charles silently cheered for.

Charles asked a favour of Hank to design Alex a suit that could channel his power, that way everyone was safe and Alex had control. Hank jumped at the chance, designing suits for everyone, Erik's would have metal lining, Alex was going to have a projection plate, Charles and Raven would have more 'human' designs given their powers require covering, then remembered had a tail to work around for Charles' suit, his own he would work on later, after his own experiment, he would base his around Charles'. With Sean's he would own replicate wings, a more vertically designed suit. He had heard whispers of Sean wanting to use his powers to attempt flight.

Erik had set about Sean, Raven and Alex into a basic self defence training inside the gym, he and Alex partnered while Sean and Raven were together. Training mats and boundaries were set, though he did have to go through with Sean how to throw a proper punch, things went as best they could. Everyone was surprised Raven knew some self-defence already, she mentioned Moira was teaching her little things and she had taken classes before. Charles confirmed this later on, admitting himself he had taken a set of boxing classes in his teen years, plus he and Raven would rough-house with each other. 

For the children however, Alex had a temper to reign in while Sean had to take things more seriously. Hank didn't participate much, meaning both Charles and Erik were struggling to help Hank learn control of both sides of himself.

Erik didn't dare mention that he noticed both Charles and Raven gave each other a certain look, when Moira asked why Charles took the lessons, his face split for second, a look of fear and terror within him before it vanished back into calm and collected, he stated "I felt the need to defend myself, you could guess as to why I was targeted by my classmates" Those words didn't sound right to Erik, he knew a lie when he heard one, what Charles said sounded wrong.

Charles had decided it was Hank's turn for some training, he changed into a grey jumpsuit, and passed Hank his own "Meet me outside in five minutes" Once ready Charles set about Hank letting go of his insecurities, allowing himself to be free from judgement and letting off steam "In each of us, two sides are at war," He quoted after their first lap, Charles had won and he wasn't satisfied with

Hank just yet, he needed just that extra push

"Robert Lewis Stevenson, in Jeckel and Hyde" Hank finished

"Top marks," Charles smiled "But the story wasn't about good and evil, wasn't it Hank? It was about man's animal nature, and his struggle to control it, conform and it's that struggle which is holding you back. 

"Yeah, well Jeckel was afraid of what he could be capable of"

"And you are too" Charles completed

"Says the man with ears and a tail" 

"I'm not afraid of them, Hank, nor of what I can do. I accept them and allow myself to thrive between each nature. Charles focused, his eyes transforming, looking Hank dead in the eye "Take off your shoes, see what you can truly accomplish. If you want to beat me this time, you're going to have to set the beast free"

Charles and Hank lined themselves up, "On your marks, get set... go!" Charles took off, Hank just behind him only to pass at incredible speed. Pride curled inside Charles' chest for Hank, five seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing a joyous outcry "Oh, congratulations my friend" Alex proceeded to step on the moment, using the word "Bozo", ruining it completely causing Hank to lose all of the confidence he had grained, he walked away, waving at Raven as he passed.

"Thank you, Alex. A word, please" Charles took the young blonde male aside, and began to lecture about working in a team, sometimes others made progress while someone else may be struggling, there was a balance to find between them and if Alex were to be trusted amongst them he would have to show support. He reminded Alex that Hank was designing a suit to help him control his energy blasts and should be more considerate with his words. Alex scoffed but there was a mental note in the back of his mind for it. Charles smiled and left the boy to his thoughts.

Hank had spent his downtime working on Sean suit and his cure, it was time to see if Sean could project a scream loud enough to allow him to go airborne. Sean was not happy about this situation, being perched on a two-story windowsill and given everyone was watching didn't help with the pressure. He would either land on shrubbery or die, maybe both considering.

"And don't forget to scream" Charles instructed, patting his shoulder

The noise wasn't quite a scream or a yelp, something forged in between them. His face was introduced to greenery, he could hear his teammates laughing. "I'm gonna kill him" He hissed in embarrassment.

Training ended for that week.

Charles had decided not to train Raven personally, he gave her occasional tips but she would flick him on the cat ear tip and say "I know how to control myself Charles" She announced, transforming back into her blue form and shifting back into the blonde within seconds. 

Charles wanted to say "Maybe a little too well" but kept it to himself. Raven preferred her blonde form, she was seen as Normal in that state. Charles may have disguised his ears and tail on nights out (which felt so long ago) but it wasn't permanent.

"Sexy" Alex had stated after being wrangled into his prototype, this time three mannequins were down the far side of the bunker. 

Hank rambled about how the suit worked. Charles told Hank to hit the middle in and only that one, he led Hank outside and awaited the alarm. Though the centred was left unstruck, Charles was more concerned with Alex, asking if he was alright or injured, instructing Hank to deal with the fires. Still pissed off from his lack of progress Alex stormed off, using the word Bozo again, which caused both elder men to deflate. Charles helped with the fire. 

The only positive from the training was that Alex's power now submerged from one direction now.

Later on Erik confronted Alex about his anger issues, ironic yes but that wasn't the point. Erik marched him down to the gym, planted Alex in front of a punching bag and taught him techniques to gain the best results, the kid could throw a good punch and once he exhausted himself Erik gained his attention "Listen to the guidance you're given by us, it will help you in the long run much more than you think" Alex didn't respond. He whacked the punchbag once more and left. 

Erik could feel metal being lifted by a single person, the weight itself was impressive so he decided to follow it. Raven, she was strong, a good deal better than Erik would have considered but something bothered him about her. He lifted the weight above her head "If you're using half your concentration to think about how you look, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else it is you're doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life" Erik let go of the metal, he could easily reclaim it but Raven got there first. Her blue form showing in all her beautiful glory. "You want society to accept you, but you can't even accept yourself" He walked away with his statement, missing her yellow eyes watching him, tearing up.

After that Erik decided to conduct a more hands-on approach to help teaching. This was made clear when Sean was given a second chance to attempt his flight, this time upon the satellite dish. Sean, followed by Hank, Charles and Erik climbed the ladder. Charles seemed thrilled to be at such a height, in fact everyone bar Sean appreciated the view

Sean was once again putting up a protest, "I'm gonna die!" was exclaimed and of course, Charles took pity on his fear, Erik inwardly scoffed. Shaw wouldn't take no for an answer, being afriad didn't matter in the real, cruel world so Erik decided for him 

"Here, let me help" Erik shoved the boy off the platform

"Erik!" Charles looked ready to dive after Sean, ears and tail fully vertical yet Sean passed the test, his screams reflected against the metal and grass, he soared above them, yelling in joy as he did so  
Erik held a smug grin against Charles who looked announced but couldn't help but smile "What?" The German questioned, feigning innocence "You know you were thinking the same"

Charles fought his smile as best he could but he could feel his cheeks inflate, Hank began to climb down the ladder first. Charles waited, almost unsure how to retreat down the ladder, his eyes had changed again, his nature shifted from the emotional hour. He looked around and found Erik, "Oh! Right, we're still up here. Shall we?"

A day had passed, Sean buzzing from his flight and wouldn't stop talking about it, it was good, the children would share their stories between them. While Charles and Erik played chess, sipping scotch. Moira was left out but she didn't mind, she had work from the CIA to complete, keeping up with Shaw and any relevant news.

Alex was given another version of his solar plated suit, this time one mannequin placed in the back centre, Charles gestured for Hank to follow him and stand beside it, "Alright Alex I want you to hit the X, just try not to hit me, there's a good chap" His tail swished in the compliment. He saw Hank violently flinch, Alex looked perplexed at the idea. "You're serious?"

"Deadly serious, I have complete and utter faith in you"

He watched Alex take a breath and Hank sidestep, taking a second to look and hear Alex power up. The mannequin exploded, Charles and Hank bolted to the side hulls. Alex laughed, proud of himself, as was Charles, his tail waved in joy while Hank seemed to regain himself.

"Am I still a bozo?" Hank asked, thrilled his invention worked 

"Yes, Hank you're still a bozo" Alex replied "But good job"

Progress, Charles noted. Seeing Hank's happier expression helped too. At least they had gotten through to Alex properly and with this accomplishment Alex's training was settled for the day.  
Charles had decided to bite this particular bullet not because he had put it off for so long, but because it was Erik. This was something he had dreaded because Erik knew what he could do, but maybe there was something more.

Before Charles could voice his plan Erik thrust a gun in his hand, Charles' ears flickered in discomfort, his tail coiled upwards. This was far beyond what Charles had in mind. Erik insisted Charles raise the gun to his forehead, after going over how to take the safety off, and shoot at him. Charles barely stood two feet away from Erik, his timing would need to be impeccable. The situation was made worse when Erik smiled at him, how could he be smiling? He had a gun pointed at his head!

Charles' right hand which held the gun shook, his nerves and fear taking hold of the situation, his tail lashed out in bodily protest. Charles steadied his breathing "You're sure?" He wished he could put the gun down, toss it away down the field and leave but Erik needed training too.

Erik's smiled broadened, shifting himself "I'm sure

Charles told himself to pull the trigger as per request but this was Erik's life, he couldn't be responsible for something like that in this manner "No! No, I'm sorry I can't. I can't shoot anyone point blank, let only my friend"

"Oh come on! You know I can deflect it" Erik grabbed Charles' wrist with both hands pressing the gun up to his forehead again "You're always telling me to push myself"

"If you know you can deflect it then you're not challenging yourself" Charles unclasped himself from Erik's grasp. Charles considered pointing the gun at himself, but the idea left his mind with a sharp edge of reasoning. "What happened to the man who was trying to raise a submarine?"

"I can't," Charles thrusted the gun back towards Erik who took it naturally "I need the situation, the anger"

"No, the anger's not enough" Charles interrupted

Erik appeared confronted about that "It's gotten the job done all this time"

"It's nearly gotten you killed all this time. Hey, come here. Let's try something a little more challenging. See that?" Charles moved towards the wall, pointing to the satellite "Try turning it to face us"

Erik paused, taking in his task and reached for it, stubbornly the metal could feel his touch but wouldn't budge, frustrated, he tried again but the same result caused him to jolt forward into the wall, panting for breath

"You know," Charles began "I believe that true focus lies between rage and serenity. Would you mind if I?" He twiddled his fingers by his temple

Erik faced him, minutely shook his head and braced himself for the telepath to entre his mind, Charles did, throwing himself into the deep corners of Erik's mind, filled with so much hatred, sorrow, loss, fear, pain... until, Charles found something almost locked away, he grabbed hold of it and projected it with kindness. It was a young Erik, before the camps and his mother lighting the eight candles to celebrate Hanukah, his mother smiled at him with warmth and love. One tear was shed from Charles, Erik look haunted

"What did you just do to me?" More of an accusation from raw emotion than a question

"I accessed the brightest core of your memory system, it's a very beautiful memory Erik, thank you"

"I didn't know I still had that"

Charles felt a devastating blow for Erik, he wished he could give Erik more than he deserved, his ears dropped, his tail found its way around Erik's leg again in sympathy 

"There's so much more to you than you know, not just _pain_ and _anger._ There's good to, I've felt it"

Those words reminded Erik of his first argument with Charles, "Felt", it gave so much towards who Charles was, feeling the mind, understanding it and empathetically working around the situation. He said nothing in return

"When you can access all that, you'll possess a power no-one can match, not even me" Charles finished "So, come on" He patted Erik's shoulder "Try again"

Erik did, reaching with only one hand for the satellite, he was aware he was crying but he didn't care, his focus was on the metal, which heeded to his command perfectly, he could feel and hear the metal shifting under his control, his turned his hand, the satellite mimicking his movement. He laughed, pride consuming him, Charles joined in, delighted for Erik, patting him on the back again. 

"Oh, congratulations my friend" Charles complimented

"Hey!" Moira interrupted the moment, leaning out the window "The President's about to make his speech" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end.
> 
> Any thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

The Americans had decided to retaliate with missiles of their own "So much for diplomacy" Erik had commented "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep" He informed them, knowing tomorrow would bring not only his mission to an end but the world would finally know about Mutant-kind. Erik was not going to allow what happened to his people, repeat itself right in front of him now that he could stop it.

He had changed into more casual wear for the night, despite telling everyone to rest he did not feel the desire to sleep at all. He found Charles, sitting with scotch opposing a chess set "Care for a game?" Charles asked without looking up from the board, his eyes switching from cat to human.

"I think you know the answer to that" Erik replied

They played for some time, Erik claimed a drink of his own "Cuba, Russia, America," Charles sighed, ears declining while his tail swayed "There's no difference; Shaw's declared war on all mankind, on all of us. He has to be stopped"

That got Erik's attention, 'stopping' Shaw, that wasn't part of his plan. It had never crossed his mind to do such a simply thing "I'm not going to stop Shaw, I'm going to kill him" Charles gave him a glare in return

"Do you have it in you to allow that?" 

Erik wasn't technically asking permission, Charles said nothing, only replying with a short breath from his nose, changing his seating position. Charles knew exactly why Erik began his life's mission all those years ago and declared it "You've known all along why I've been here, Charles. But things have changed! What's started as a covert mission, tomorrow mankind will know that mutants exist. Shaw, _us_ , they won't differentiate!"

Charles head rose, as did his ears while he remained still silent.

"They'll fear us," Erik continued "and that fear will turn to hatred"

"Not if we stop a war" Charles argued. Erik wanted to punch the optimism out of Charles, to see the world for its worst. But he couldn't because Charles wouldn't be who he was without it, hope for the world. "Not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so" Charles continued, so sure of his words.

"Would they do the same to us?" Erik hissed back

"We have it in us to be the better men!" Charles was growing aggravated, he wished Erik wouldn't see the world so cynically, but that idea would never come to fruition

"We already are!" Erik confirmed "We're the next stage of human evolution, you said it yourself--"

"No, no, no!" Charles was not going to have his work, his own words, turned against him, not like this. He sighed again, dropping his head. Ears bent at the tips in annoyance.

"Are you really so naïve as to think they won't battle their own extinction?" Erik questioned, seeing something else behind Charles' demeanour "Or is it arrogance?"

That stung, Charles may have a slightly higher held head but he wouldn't call it arrogance, his power allowed him to know what someone else was thinking, he could change it if he desired but he wouldn't because he was better than that, this wasn't arrogance! This was knowing the good in Humanity "I'm sorry?" Charles pressed

"After tomorrow they're going to turn on us, but you're blind to it because you believe they're all like Moira" True, Charles and Moira had bonded partially, accepting the children for who they were and what they could do. Erik knew the rest of the world wouldn't be so forgiving or understanding.

"You believe they're all like Shaw" That finally shut Erik up for five seconds "Listen to me, very carefully my friend, killing Shaw will not bring you peace"

"Peace, was never an option"

God-dammit. There was no getting through to Erik tonight. Releasing one last breath Charles stood up with finality "Goodnight, Erik. At least think about what we've spoken about"

Erik said nothing, only holding eye contact which the pair seemed to have done this entire time. The German waited a solid five minutes, he noticed Charles had stripped himself of metal meaning he couldn't figure out where he was or what he was doing. He felt Hank holding the metal case containing the cure he had composed from Raven's blood, why Hank and Raven considered curing themselves Erik didn't understand. He gave up when he felt Hank leave Raven's room. He decided it was time for him to sleep, tomorrow was going to be the tipping point between war and surviving against humans, there was no winning in Erik's eyes.

He was stunned to see Raven lying in his bed, her robe draped over a chair. So her motive was seduction. Erik was beyond his patience's limit for it "Well this is a surprise" a mock-stunned tone taking over

"The nice kind?"

"Get out, Raven. I want to go to bed" He was still reeling from his and Charles' argument but he wouldn't step down and apologise this time "Maybe in a few years"

He heard Raven's form shifting "How about now?" Her voice deeper this time, blonde once more and maybe between five and ten years older than her original blonde

He remained silent for moment "I said, get out"

"What about this?" Raven had the audacity to transform into Charles, ears and tail included 

Erik was done "I prefer the real Raven" She shifted back into her original blonde form

"I said, the _real_ Raven" 

Blue skin warped over her body, yellow eyes and red hair stared back at him 

"Perfection"

"Could you pass me my robe?" Her tone shifted, exposed, she was afraid

"You don't have to hide" Erik sat down on the edge of his bed, across from her "Have you ever looked a tiger and thought you ought to cover it up?"

"No," 

You're an exquisite creature, Raven. All you're life the world's tried to contain you. It's time for you to be free" He leaned in for a kiss, which she accepted and returned. Erik touched her neck, the texture of her skin felt wonderful, smooth despite the layers

He pulled away, Raven was smiling and left his room. 

Brief enjoyment came from the moment but the idea of Raven using Charles' image against him was cruel, Charles was his friend, his only friend. Why did it hurt to see Charles like that?

* * *

Charles couldn't sleep either, deciding to be childish and take off his watch. He roamed his kitchen, searching for something in the fridge, he vaguely heard the sound of footsteps near him, ready for round two of an argument with Erik, however his ears were hit with an all-to familiar female voice

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if you hadn't found me here that night"

"Sorry, what--" Charles stumbled seeing Raven, letting out a bizarre noise "God's sake, Raven! Where are your clothes? Put some clothes on!" He demanded unsure how to act in this situation, casual was faked by resting upon the small fridge, he had to look away from her for modesty. His sister was **naked** in front of him, true that was how they met but neither of them had 'developed' bodies by that stage in their life. This was... unethical.

"That's not what you said when you first saw me, though I guess pets are always cuter when they're little right?" Raven sat down on a chair, clasping his hands together upon the table to cover herself

Charles regained himself somewhat "Raven, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. I thought you'd be in a good mood. Hank tells me he's found the answer to your... cosmetic problem" Poor wording but Charles was too exhausted to prepare anything better. Raven could finally have what she wanted now. Nothing was said in return and Charles didn't want to play the waiting game "Are you going to tell me what's the matter or do I have to read your mind?" His patience had been worn out by Erik, he didn't want to deal with this right now too

"You promised me you'd never do that" She sharply returned

It was a promise kept, he only said it for a reaction "Until recently, I never had to use my powers to know what you were thinking, Raven"

"You know, Charles, I used to think it was going to be you and me against the world, but no matter how bad the worlds gets you don't want to be against it"

Oh for God's sake! Twice tonight he has been confronted with the same topic by two people he cares for deeply, in a way he could understand, given their perspectives on life and knew he also understood tomorrow was going to be a intense and scary day but he wished he wasn't the lightening rod for this tonight.

"You want to be a part of it!" Raven stormed away from him, allowing no time for an explanation. Tonight had been a disaster, this wasn't leading well for the morning to follow. He considered his drink but placed it back in the fridge, he'd sleep his grudge off and apologise after dawn. Charles didn't realise how drained he was, given he couldn't hear the ruckus caused by Hank's transformation and somehow the growl that came with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to catch a cold, so writing may be postponed BUT that doesn't mean I can't post new Chapters of this Story.  
> Another short Chapter, sorry.

The team gathered ready to leave however realised that Hank had still yet to show. Everyone noticed that Raven was keeping her blue form in place, this time with clothes, thankfully.

There was a note left on the door, it seemed rushed but at least Hank was still around. The lab was a mess. Tornado was the first thought in Charles' head but if Shaw or one of his recruits Charles or Erik would have known about it.

"What the Hell happened here?" Erik asked for everyone, Charles said nothing but turned to look at Erik, Charles' ears and tail sagged at the idea of someone hurting Hank, or Hank hurting himself. He sniffed for any trace of scent but was coming up with little. Charles finally noticed the box marked 'X', and gestured for everyone to approach.

Charles' ears perched up, his tail flickering with excitement, Erik watched from the side in amusement. "Hank has been busy" Erik commented, smirking at the ridiculous outfits.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex scoffed 

"Well, there's none of us who are mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets I suggest we suit up" Charles suggested.

Each grabbed a suit with their designated names (notes were attached) and all separated to change.

Charles studied his suit as he shrugged off his jacket, would it benefit his other features? He craned his neck behind him to once-over his tail. There clearly wasn't much room to have his tail inside the clothing. Once his unzipped it to change he noticed a small hole in the back. Charles grinned to himself, his eyes transformed as he adjusted the suit comfortably. His tail fit snug, Charles did wonder when or how Hank measured, maybe Charles was distracted and Hank took his open opportunity.

He found Erik first who had lost his smirk from before, appearing uncomfortable with the suit, Charles noticed it briefly returned when Erik had chuckled at him "What?" Charles requested, his ears and tail flickering with joy, smiling in fake innocence, already knowing Erik's source of amusement

"I thought cat's hated constriction"

"Normally I don't, but today is a special occasion"

Moira had driven them to the airbase, as she was the only one with clearance.

The five of them, Moira left to change into her own flight-suit, to pass time they admired the plane by their side. 

"Where's Hank?" Raven wondered

"I'm here"

Despite Charles' enhanced visibility Hank's image was still a blur but his memory was intact, when did Hank become fuzzy? "Hank?" He could feel Erik's eyes on him, forcing him to read the blur's mind but he wouldn't, he didn't want to startle Hank

After four steps everyone could see what Hank had become; blue, furry and animalistic. Charles was thrilled with this mutation development, however Hank's clear shame halted any words of praise

"It didn't attack the cells, it enhanced them" Hank directed to Raven "It didn't work"

The rest of the group were missing context to this conversation but Raven knew exactly what to say "Yes it did, Hank. Don't you see, this is who you were meant to be. This is you" She finished, placing a hand on his face "No more hiding" 

Erik noticed she was using his words, but didn't utter anything towards it. He figured complimenting Hank would help, granted he hadn't spoken to the younger man often but he was still willing to try "Never looked better, man"

The result was being choked and roared at, Hank's new transformation was unstable, lashing out prematurely would be something Charles would have to teach Hank after today. 

"Hank!" Charles warned, his eyes shifted again, ears completely vertical and tail swishing outwards

"Don't mock me!"

"Hank, put him down immediately" Charles commanded with authority, seeing Erik's face turning red was infuriating, he strode over and grabbed the blue male's shoulder "Hank? Hank!" He yelled, a cat-like noise stirring within his words. He knelt by Erik's side as he craned his recovering neck upwards to reply 

"I wasn't!" He hissed, shaking off Charles' arm but didn't remove the tail, both made their way to their feet. 

Alex decided to speak up. "Even I gotta admit you look pretty badass. I think I got a new nickname for you; Beast"

Hank replied with a faint growl, taking a breath

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?" Sean's voice broke the tension

"Of course I can, I designed it"

One by one, Hank first boarded the plane, Erik stayed behind, not trusting himself nor Hank to not lash out again

"Are you alright?" Charles' voice snapped him back into reality

"I'm fine. We have a mission to complete" He could feel Charles' tail loosen itself from his leg, Erik had grown attached to the item being there, it allowed both to feel safe


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether or not to post this Chapter so soon and leave a cliff hanger for the finale...  
> But I've been giving people nothing but Short Chapters as of late and figure they deserve something for it.

The jet took off seconds after Charles and Erik sat down. The team reached the sea-line only minutes afterwards. Charles ears folded into his head, the engines making them ring, he would deal with it later, he kept as much eye contact as possible with Erik, he knew that Erik would need to stay level-headed for this mission. 

Headsets were given out for communication.

The team watched Russia and American waiting for the invisible line to be crossed, "Looks pretty messy down there" Hank mentioned

Charles silently pushed his powers towards the ship, hoping he could manipulate the captain to stop or turn however his gift only found a dying man, strings on consciousness snapping, the final kick to head, given by a red-skinned man, he looked like the Devil, finished the projection

"Crew of the Aragoscy are all dead, Shaw's been there"

"He's still here! Somewhere" Erik protested, knowing Shaw always finished what he started

"He's set the ship on course for the embargo line" Charles informed Moira

"That ship crosses the line, our boys will are going to blow it up" Moira solemnly confirmed

"Unless it's not one of our boys" Charles' idea sparked, he threw he power out towards a Russian sailor, forcing the man to do as he wished considering time was short. Charles forced his subject to fire a missile, which nearly came into contact with the plane. Nearly all occupants screamed at the sudden turbulence change into a barrel roll, Charles had to keep himself steady, concentrating in finishing his task, keeping Raven calm and having his ears feel as if they would explode. He heard Beast's roar as he corrected the plane.

The ship blew up, just before the line.

"A little warning, next time Professor?"

"Yes, sorry about that" He wasn't sure what the Russians would do to the man he dove his telepathy in to but his task was to locate Shaw, which took priority

"That was inspired Charles" Moira complimented

"Thank you very much but I still can't locate Shaw"

"If here's down there we need to find him now!" Erik yelled. Charles worried for his friend, could he keep focused enough with Shaw in close proximity?

"Hank?" Charles requested

"Is there anything unusual on radar or sonar?" Hank asked of Moira

"No, nothing" She responded

Charles withheld a huff, he knew this wasn't going to be easy 

"Well then he must be underwater, and obviously we don't have sonar"

"Yes we do" Sean found his voice again

"We do" Charles confirmed, ripping off his headpiece, Erik copied him as the trio headed towards the back of the plane.

"Hank! Level the bloody plane!" Charles shouted, he had balance but he could barely reach anything above him to keep himself steady. Sean was stumbling too, Erik walked as if nothing was wrong. Show off.

Charles and Sean stood before the exit, Erik a few feet behind them "Whoa!" Sean started, pointing at Erik accusingly with a smile "You back right off" Erik mocked a surrender, keeping distance

"Beast, open the Bombay doors!" Sean commanded

As the pressure changed Charles' ears twinged in reaction, his tail recoiled too. "Remember! It's the muscle you control it, you'll be in here the entire time! We'll see you soon" Charles had to yell for Sean to hear him, "On my mark, three, two one. Go!"

Sean let out a 'Woo!' as he leapt down, Charles thrilled to be experiencing this second hand

"Banshee's got a location on Shaw, you ready for this?" He directed to Erik

"Let's find out"

The pair waited until the door was closed before heading towards the landing gear space. Charles wasn't sure if Erik would be safe dangling from mid air but they had no other choice. His extras may have given away how he felt about this, Erik smiled at him once more in confidence, then signalled for Beast to lower him down, Charles lay on the floor, to be Erik's guide from Banshee as best he could. Erik searched, finding Shaw seconds later.

Erik latched his powers upon the submarine, but his struggle was clear. Charles could see it and knew he would have to step in, Erik's techniques may have worked in the past but not this time.

_"Remember, the point between rage and serenity"_

The reminder worked, the submarine appeared before them as Erik balanced his mind, the rotors still going as if to escape but Erik had full control of the vessel. It was truly remarkable to see Erik come so far in his journey. Charles had a compliment ready however a figure appeared from the sub's hatchet, the man, Janos, began to twist himself into a human tornado, aimed straight for the plane

"Erik take my hand!" Charles did not want to lose Erik in such a violent way, yet the metallokenetic held his ground

"Hold on guys, it's going to get bumpy" Hank warned

"Erik take my hand!" Charles pleaded, seeing Erik nearly slip. Either Erik wasn't hearing him or purposefully staying longer. Finally Erik let go after almost losing his grip a second time. The submarine crashed and rolled onto the beach, taking out palm trees by the dozen. 

Charles pulled Erik up, his arm screaming in protest from the high velocity and weight. Charles lost his footing, landing on his front as the plane's wing was severed off. He felt himself sliding downwards to sudden stop. Erik had planted himself on top of Charles, acting as a magnet connecting to the floor.

Everyone was screaming.

Charles had locked his hand around Erik's wrist, his tail did the same with Erik's leg once again as their world spun nearly a dozen times. The tumble of the plan finally stopped. The floor had become the ceiling. 

"Ta," Charles thanked as Erik slowly levitated them to the new floor. Charles stood on shaky legs, helping Erik up to aiding the team sitting upside down

"Raven! Are you alright?"

She acknowledged him with an affirmative noise, as graceful as she could she left her seat, as did the others, all checked for injuries

"I've read the teleporter's mind," Charles began "Shaw's drawing all his energy out the submarine, he's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb, Moira, get a radio, tell them to clear both fleets!"

"I'm going in" Erik declared, leaving through the gaping hole at the side of the plane, Shaw's group already waiting for an attack across from them 

"Beast, Havok, back him up. Erik, I can guide you through but once you're in I need you to shut down whatever it is that is blocking me and hope to God it's not to late for me to stop him!" 

"Got it" Erik called back

"Good luck!" He was ready to roam inside Erik's mind, however he caught Raven attempting to leave, she wouldn't like having to act as a guard but he didn't care, he'd rather he stay behind, stay safe. 

"I'm going to help them!" She whined

"No, if anything else comes through that door you can deal with it"

"Fine," She huffed, leaving the plane to wait.

Alex had attacked first, striking Janos against the sub, Azazel disappeared to reappear behind Hank, he took both Hank and Alex with him. Erik raced towards the sub, creating his own entrance and knocking Janos out for good.

'Erik, make your way to the middle of the vessel. That's the point my mind can't penetrate, we have to assume that's where Shaw is'

Erik was a smart man, he didn't go straight for the middle point, searching he found a control panel, he waited for Charles' confirmation before touching the dimming switch

_"That's the nuclear reactor. Disable it"_

Erik turned, hearing power being restored to the broken sub, more importantly, away from Shaw 

_"Erik, you're there, you've reached the void"_

"He's not here, Charles. Shaw's not here!" Erik's frustration vibrated across Charles' mind "He's left the sub!"

_"He's got to be there, he has to be! There's nowhere else he could be, keep looking"_ For good measure Charles broadcasted his mind across the entire beach, nothing that could connect to Shaw, only the void was left untouched.

"And I'm telling you, he's not! There's no-one here, goddammit!" Erik had circled the room, showing Charles the exact emptiness of the vessel.

Charles was ready to reply however Erik's sharp sense of being watched from behind caught his attention. Shaw's voice echoed through Erik's ears into his own. Which horrified them both. Slowly Erik moved towards Shaw, being cut off telepathically by an unknown power from Charles

"He's gone! He's gone into the void, I can't communicate with him there!" Charles' tail furiously kicked out, his ears tuned to his surroundings, he couldn't hear Erik either which made the situation worse. The Professor paced, debating internally whether or not just to leave the plane and enter the sub himself.

Just as he was ready to move out he could feel Erik's mind once again "He's back!" Charles announced, relieved _"Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing it, it's starting to work"_

He could feel Erik's determination, however seconds later came pain, being thrown into another wall of glass. Charles winced in sympathy, his ears dropped but would remain positive for Erik's will to hold on _"It's working. I'm starting to see him but I can't yet touch his mind"_

Through Erik's eyes Charles could see the room, it was heavily distorted around the edges, no doubt connected to whatever was blocking the telepathy. Erik unveiled more by cascading every piece of metal he could grasp down upon Shaw, however the minor victory didn't last long. Shaw was strolling towards Erik as if nothing had happened, Erik threw every piece of metal back yet it did nothing to keep Shaw at bay.

Charles gasped as Erik was pinned by his own metal beam, he could feel Erik shaking from residue anger, adrenaline and fear, but there was still a light inside Erik, who was focussing on finding something small, undetectable from Shaw to grab the helmet, at least their plan was still on track.

**"We are the future of the Human race, you and me, son"**

Charles yowled after the word, ' **son** '. Moira gave him a strange look, unaware what was going on inside his mind. How dare he lower Erik to such a title, Erik was nothing like Shaw and never would be, Charles was making sure of that.

_"Everything you did, made me stronger, made me the man I am today. You are my Creator"_ Erik meant what he said. Charles was ready to dismiss Erik's claim's but the "Now Charles!" set the telepath into gear. He could help but yelp as he entered Shaw's mind.

"Are you OK?" Moira inquired

"Moira, be quiet I can only control this man for so long!" He groaned. Shaw was battering Charles' powers and firewalls with the reactor's energy. The man's head was a world of insanity. Charles almost missed Erik circling around Shaw, a shark to its prey. The helmet was placed inside Erik's awaiting hands

"I'm sorry, Charles"

_"Erik, please! Be the better man!" Charles begged_

"It's not that I don't trust you" Erik continued, placing the helmet over his head, cutting off the scared warning of _"Erik, there will be no turning back--"_

"No!" Charles' connection to Erik was silenced but he could still see and hear him through Shaw's body. He pounded the broken wall with an open palm in rage "Don't do this Erik!" He yelled to his friend, knowing it would do no good. His frustrations may have pushed Shaw's subconscious down slightly but his enemy's head was still a nightmare to wade through.

_"If you're still in there" Erik tilted his head, against Shaw's frozen extended hand "you should know I agree with everything you've said; we are the future... but, unfortunately, you killed my mother" Erik turned around, a coin between his finger and thumb "This is what we're going to do,"_

To Charles, those words sounded rehearsed, bitter and forcefully calm. Charles knew what was about to happen however he couldn't reach Erik and if he let go of Shaw now Erik would die, the world would be at war and millions would die because Charles didn't want to be responsible for this despicable man's death. He moved to the floor

_"I'm going to count to three and I'm going to move the coin. One," The coin floated effortlessly and snail paced towards Shaw's head_

"Please, Erik!"

_"Two," The coin had nearly reached it's target_

"Please..." Charles knew this would be agony but he would endure it, for Erik.

_"Three" Erik whispered, the coin inserting itself into Shaw's skull._

Already Charles could hear himself screaming. Telepathy came at a high price when death occurred, telepaths could feel everything, including the mind shutting down, if Charles wasn't careful his mind would mirror the nature. His ears shot up and curled outwards, his tail bristling and spasming. The coin was destroying Shaw's brain, piece by piece, severing the nervous system and plucking out primary functions. Charles was sure he was dying, he could feel everything, he and Shaw would die together.

The coin exited the back of Shaw's head. Two bodies dropped to the ground, Erik watched his attack kill his personal nightmare, the look in his eyes, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling but he had succeeded in his mission, avenged his mother and now could be free...

"Charles! Charles? Can you hear me?" Moira shook Charles, who was laying on his front, by the shoulder.

"Yes..." Charles hissed, dragging himself to all fours then his feet. Tail dangling between his legs. His eyes had changed to his cat vision, he nearly bit Moira in response for her hands getting to close to his temple. Something told him to go outside.

Everyone watched Erik levitate himself to the sand after ungracefully dropping Shaw "Today our fighting stops!" He declared over the bending of metal

"I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting us, Americas, Soviets, Humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared my fellow Mutants! Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong" Erik ordered, walking towards the shore, Charles in sync with his movements, doing as requested despite the throbbing headache, fear was held in his eyes granting his tail some life, his ears twitched anxiously too. He nodded for Moira to make the call, it was a dead end, the beach was a target to annihilate

Seconds later missiles from both fleets rained towards the beach. Everyone was too shocked to move or do anything for that matter. Charles attempted in vain to reach Erik one last time, his power was deflected by the helmet. 

As the missiles drew to the end of their course they froze. Erik forced them to stop and had complete control of every projectile. Charles smiled at the display, joyous for Erik once again, he could see the shake in Erik's hand but knew it his friend's power would hold. Charles' eyes had yet to change back. Their stand was over until the missiles began to warp and turn. Erik's retaliation would be his enemies own weapons to display superiority, Charles couldn't allow more blood-shed today.

"Erik, you said it yourself; we're the better men. Now's the time to prove it"

Nothing was returned.

"There are thousands of men on those ships, good, honest, innocent men. They're just following orders" Charles hadn't considered his words. Regretting them as soon as they left his lips. He wished he had the chance to back-peddle but it was too late. Erik visibly shifted his motivation, his eyes bore into Charles', which had finally rounded again.

"I've been at the mercy of men, 'just following orders'. Never again!" He thrust his hand back out, the missiles left at high speed

"Erik, release them!" Charles demanded, forcing his telepathy against the helmet for naught "No!" He yelled, tackling Erik to the sand, he had to get that infernal helmet off Erik's head, stop what he was doing, his other ears picked up faint explosions but there were too many left.

Erik, naturally fought back "I don't want to hurt you, Charles. Don't make me!" He claimed, as he elbowed his friend in the face, sending him to his back while pinning him down, reclaiming his grasp on the metal. "Stand back!" Erik had shoved away all but Raven on his team from this fight. He _had_ to protect them, even from himself and Charles' literal power struggle

Charles thrust his arms upwards, his fingertips brushing against the helmet and Erik's arm "Erik, stop!" He successfully pushed Erik's arm away however forgot about the German's free arm until it punched him in the cheekbone. Erik scrambled to his feet, leaving Charles injured and hoping he would stay down this time, Erik knew what he was doing and was doing it for Charles, his team and for Mutant-kid. Why couldn't Charles see that?

The missiles were ready to claim their victims however a bullet bounced off the helmet, reminding Erik a Human lay amongst them, he stared down his new enemy, deflecting the bullets away from him as he charged in, the last one, however, hit a target.

Charles could hear Moira firing at Erik, he _was_ going to stop her until he felt something sharp impale his lower back, pressing against the wound he felt something wet against the fabric of his suit. His ears shot up from the intensity of the impact. He wasn't aware he was yelling in agony, until he ingested pieces of sand from collapsing forward. He heard Erik rush towards him, as well as every remaining projectile explode or dive into the water, missing their intended targets. Charles was pulled to his side and cringed as he felt something being extracted from his lower back.

"I'm sorry, Charles I'm so sorry" Charles yowled in return to Erik's pleas, feeling himself being cradled on Erik's lap for support, hand above his chest and the other holding his shoulder to keep him steady.

"I said, back off!" He bellowed as people approached "You," He glared daggers at Moira "You did this" Erik forced her dog tags around her throat, squeezing tight.

"She didn't do this, Erik. You did" Charles informed his friend, pain heavily lacing in his voice. That brought Erik's attention back down. Moira was released, coughing for air

"I tried to warn you, Charles.Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I want you by my sides, we're brother's, you and I. We want the same things"

Charles could stop the tear falling down his cheek "Oh my friend, I'm so sorry. But we do not"

The devastation upon Erik, Charles couldn't bare it, but he also couldn't feel his tail or legs either. Only the immense fire in his lower back from the open bullet hole.

Erik tore his eyes from Charles, knowing his fate with him was now set in stone. Their views too strained to find an equal ground to lay down and be agreed. He gestured for Moira to approach, having to tune out Charles' grunts of pain as the human took his place, repeating an apology over and over again.

"This society won't accept us, so we form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now it's time to play ours, who's with me?"

The Hellfire Club slowly moved to his side, he didn't bother to watch them. Erik did notice Raven staring at the situation before her, Erik gave out his hand "No more hiding" He offered, knowing it was what she wanted to hear. As she stumbled forwards it was apparent she was torn between leaving her brother, and embracing Erik's new way of life. She knelt to Charles' side first "You should go with him, it's what you want" Charles panted, craning his neck to face his sister

"You promised me you would never read my mind"

"I know, I promised you a great deal of things, I'm afraid" He kissed her hand, knowing this was goodbye for now.

Raven kissed Charles' head in return, ordering Moira to "Take care of him" and she took Erik's hand "And Beast, never forget 'Mutant and Proud!"

The five disappeared with a puff of red smoke.

The team ran to Charles' aid. "Don't move" Hank told him, holding Charles upright, who yelled again, taking Hank's arm in a death grip, his ears folding downwards. He could feel himself going faint so he had to tell someone about his legs

"We're gonna get you to the hospital!" Moira tried to remain calm

"Oh. One more thing, there's just one more thing; I can't... I- I- I- I... I can't feel my legs" Charles breathed, having to repeat himself when Moira asked. He knew consciousness was slipping, his head and ears dropped onto blue fur. He missing the flurry of calls to his name.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views and Kudos.  
> I've never done a series on AO3 before and I didn't expect this story to turn out how it did
> 
> End of Part 1.
> 
> I'll Upload Chapter 1 of Part 2 tomorrow.

Charles could hear a faint 'beep' every two seconds, he could smell the anaesthetics, and the sanitary hand gel across the room. He was in hospital then. He forced his eyes open, his iris' sharpening at the bright light above him, he hissed at it half-heartedly before turning his head, his extra left ear being squashed into a pillow. Moving his heavy arms he came into contact with railings, why were they there? Keeping him from getting out, maybe there were afraid of him because of his ears.

"Charles? You're awake!" Hank, still blue and fuzzy entered the room "What do you feel?"

Wasn't it meant to be 'How' instead of 'What'? "Huh?" Charles asked, still waking up

"Do you remember what happened? What you said to us before you passed out?"

So may questions and he'd only been awake for five seconds. He opened his eyes full rounding his iris' and focussed. The beach... Erik, Moira, the gunshots, agony, passing out in Hank's arms. "Most of it, what did I say, though?"

"You-- You told us you couldn't feel your legs. Can you feel them now?"

Charles blinked, his ears twitched as pain spasmed from his attempt to sit up "Careful!" Hank pushed Charles down by the shoulders firmly, without hurting him though

"I... can't" Charles lost his breath, deflating. "It's just heaviness beneath my waist, I can't even feel my tail anymore"

Hank looked away, his hands gripping around the bar "What's wrong?" Charles wondered

"You... lost that too. The bullet that caused your paralysis cut through your tail's shaft. It's still on the beach, none of us thought it would be sanitary to take it with us"

Charles swallowed the information, he would miss his appendage greatly, it was a part of who he was, but there was nothing he could do about it now "Anything else?"

"Explaining your ears to the doctors and surgeons was a trial and you've taken to the surgery well but they can't fix the damage done"

Another punch to the gut. Charles had to ask Hank a burning question on his mind "Any word from Erik or Raven?"

Hank gave a dark glare to the floor "No. Raven and Erik haven't come back. I don't think they will any time soon"

Charles nodded, his ears folded into his hair, he slumped back into his pillow numb to the world "Can you get Moira for me please, Hank. I'd like to speak to her" His voice gained a dead tone

"Of course. I will have to tell a nurse you're awake, so they can check on you too"

Charles nodded, humming in response. Moira... this would be no easy task but he had to push forward. The auburn haired woman ran into the room, apologising repeatedly until Charles stopped her, if the drugs in his system would have allowed it he would have used his powers but he couldn't. "Moira, stop talking" He snapped "I need you to do something for me, I'd like-- I _need_ the CIA to leave Erik alone. If he smells officials a mile away, he will retaliate with heavy force. Do you understand?" Moira nodded in consent. 

A nurse and doctor had to excuse the CIA official went rattled on about Charles' new condition, medication and possible treatments he could undertake however the damage could never be fixed properly in order for Charles to walk again. The best they could do was to make him comfortable. Charles nodded along, not really listening to either of them, he accidently passed out on them, his medication, the news and the leftover heartache from losing Erik and Raven was too much for the telepath.

Westchester was not a welcome sight home two weeks later, four out of seven returned. Sean had broken his arm, his cast already signed and doodled on by himself and Alex. Hank was still getting used to being permanently blue, people were frightened of him so now he would focus his time on Physical Therapy for Charles and another cure for himself, this time it would be a serum to control his beastly side instead of curing it, so he could pass for human when the time came to recruiting and taking in children for the upcoming school. Of course, moderations had to be made before Charles returned home. Ramps were installed around the school so Charles wouldn't have to be carried or dragged around his house. Hank had also designed a wheelchair for Charles, something, high-tech, metal (Charles had requested it) with hand controls. It was designed to look professional, Charles was going to be teaching now.

Moira had visited, it would be her last but she wouldn't know that. She was curious to Charles' new ambition, even calling their team 'X-Men', Charles became found of that term very quickly. He said goodbye to Moira with a kiss, wiping her mind clean and sending her back to the CIA, she would know to keep away from Erik but subconsciously so, Charles didn't feel regret about what he did, it was for the best.

Charles took his time before returning indoors, two weeks without Erik by his side, it made Charles realise how accustomed he had become to Erik being there, now he was alone, in a wheelchair and forced to move on. Raven, he would miss dearly, but he knew having this newfound freedom was what was best for her.

The telepath conducted a staring contest with the sky, challenging it to locate Erik and materialise him back. That pesky helmet hadn't left Erik's crown and Charles doubted it wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
His ears twitched with the breeze, "Oh my friend, I hope you return one day. Maybe we'll see each other soon" Charles maneuvered himself back inside, still learning how to use his chair fluidly. A new student was coming in today, it was best to put his Professor mask back on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik-- Magneto, after recruiting Emma discovered a sour taste in his mouth for her, she was a telepath and a former enemy. He couldn't trust her on the level he did with _him_. Magneto rarely took off his helmet anymore, fearing Charles was ready to rain down with his optimism (and possible revenge) and bring Erik back to light.

Erik was gone, at least that side of him was. _Erik_ let people he cared about be killed, injured, abandoned while Magneto's only goal was to create a civilisation ready to embraced and protected Mutants for who they were and what they could do, humanity would bow down to them, treat with respect and superiority, because they are the better men, evolved from the pathetic Homosapiens.

Erik, would slip through the cracks now and then. Regret swept deep within his chest after he had (secretly) visited Charles two nights ago. He saw the wheelchair, no tail and a man who looked exhausted, even when he slept. Erik didn't say or do anything as he had done enough damage to his friend-- to  _Charles_ . Erik would forever respect Charles, thank him for saving his life and revealing his true powers but he would never concede to his views. No doubt Charles hated his guts, he wasn't ready to face the man who he caused so much devastation, personal issues aside Erik left undetected and he strived forward to his future.

Mystique, Emma, Azazel, Angel and Riptide listened to Magento's commands and together, the Brotherhood would achieve what Charles and Shaw couldn't for mutants, a better world. A superior wold.

Magneto knew first hand Humans did not play fair to people who were 'different'. Magento would be their protector, their guide, their ruler. Maybe, somewhere deep within the future _Erik_ would return, receive forgiveness from Charles (unlikely in Erik's opinion) and together they could rule the world, side by side, for now they would remain separated until the time was right.

The Brotherhood awaited his next command, ready to take their next step to overthrow humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't want to post this Chapter... I didn't want to finish Editing it because then this part of the story would be over.
> 
> However I must move on. Part 2 is already completed. I had been starting and finishing it between posting Chapters for this. For Part 2 I'll only be posting one Chapter every couple of days as it is shorter than Part 1 
> 
> I need to finish Part 3 which is incredibly short - four Chapters at the most - I just need to find time to do it.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who has read this far and I hope you enjoy Part 2 tomorrow.


End file.
